La Première Expiation
by Huubeert
Summary: "Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district doit tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront". Aidan a 15 ans et vient du District Sept. Il a été désigné pour la Première Expiation. Il va devoir utiliser toutes ses capacités, pour pouvoir survivre aux Jeux.
1. Chapitre 1

Les rayons de soleil se propagent à travers les volets de ma fenêtre dans toute ma chambre. L'air est humide. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assois sur mon lit. Je baille lentement, puis me lève afin d'ouvrir les volets. La luminosité est trop forte, je suis obligé de fermer mes yeux. Je m'appuie sur le rebord et mon regard se perd dans ces magnifiques arbres qui entourent ma maison, parmi lesquels, se lève le soleil. Derrière, on voit les montagnes, où la neige est illuminée par la lumière. Le paysage habituel de notre district. Je ne vois aucune âme vivante, il fait encore tôt. Je consulte l'heure, il n'est que neuf heures. Je décide de faire quelques exercices, il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui.

La voix de mon grand-père résonne dans ma tête. Il m'appelle depuis la cuisine. Je me lève et mets mes vêtements d'hier. Un haut blanc dont j'ai retroussé les manches, un pantalon kaki, et une blouse de la même couleur. Je mets aussi mon bracelet en cuir. Il appartenait à mon père, que je n'ai jamais connu. Il y a un cerf en plein saut représenté dessus, mon animal préféré. Avant de rejoindre mon grand-père, je me lave le visage avec le bain d'hier. L'eau a refroidi, on n'a pas de moyen de la réchauffer. Je le rejoins après quelques instants, il m'attend en bas. Il a même préparé le déjeuner avec les biens qu'on nous a reçu hier. Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Ah, Aidan ! Enfin réveillé ! me dit-il

-Désolé grand-père, je me suis endormi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais juste peur que tu rates la transmission.

-Quelle transmission ?

-On ne t'a pas averti à l'école ? Une émission officielle va être diffusée dans une heure.

-En rapport avec les prochains Jeux ?

-Oui … »

Les Hunger Games, ces jeux qui ont lieu chaque année. Ces jeux qu'on craint et doute tant. Ils ont comme but de nous faire rappeler l'échec de la révolte qui a eu lieu y a vingt-cinq ans. Deux tributs, garçon et fille, âgés de 12 à 18 ans, sont tirés au sort dans les douze districts lors d'une Moisson officielle, puis ensuite sont livrés dans une arène, où ils se battront jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste un seul survivant. Lui sera nommé vainqueur, et vivra dans la richesse.

Mon grand-père est pris par un léger frisson et son regard se durcit. Il a toujours douté de la Moisson. Si je suis tiré au sort, il ne lui restera plus personne. Je suis son seul proche, comme lui, il est le mien. Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre contre le Capitole. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Il a toujours pris soin de moi, je suis comme son deuxième fils. Et moi je le considère comme mon propre père. Je suis sa seule raison de vivre. Le moment que je doute le plus est celui lorsqu'il me quittera, il ne me restera plus personne.

Je décide de changer de sujet. On commence à parler du nouvel arc qu'il vient de construire. Mon grand-père fabrique des armes pour les charpentiers du district avec le bois qu'on lui fournit, surtout des haches. Sinon, les autres armes construites sont envoyées dans les centres d'entrainement pour les apprentis carrières des autres districts. Il a la permission d'en construire et de les tester, c'est donc pourquoi je me suis mis à apprendre à utiliser un arc. J'étais toujours plus intéressé par celui-ci que par la hache, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. Au District Sept, dès notre plus jeune âge on doit commencer à apprendre à la manier, il y a une grande production d'arbres chez nous. On travaille obligatoirement à partir de l'âge atteint. Je suis un des seuls à pouvoir utiliser une autre arme que la hache, je sus permis de pouvoir tester toutes les armes avant qu'elles ne soient envoyées ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à tirer, même si je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à m'entrainer. Apprendre à manier une arme est strictement interdit. On n'a pas le droit d'être avantagé aux Jeux. Seuls les districts Un, Deux et Quatre sont autorisés. J'ai une grande chance de pouvoir le faire. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Je ne sais pas chasser, ce n'est pas la même chose que tirer. Mais au moins mon grand-père est rassuré qu'un jour je ne connaitrai pas ce qu'est la faim. Le District Sept est l'un des plus pauvres, il y a eu de nombreuses situations où nous n'avions plus de quoi nous nourrir. Il nous manque d'argents, de nourritures. On a très peu de ressources.

«Tu t'entraines plus que tu n'as le droit. Cette semaine fais attention, il y a beaucoup de pacificateurs. C'est bientôt la Moisson.»

Il revient dans le même sujet, il n'arrête pas de penser à celle-ci.

«Grand-père, j'ai très peu de chances d'être tiré au sort. On vit dans un endroit très peuplé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Le District Sept est certainement l'un des plus grands districts. Chaque année, plus de vingt-cinq milles enfants doivent participer à la Moisson. Mes chances d'être tiré sont minimales. J'ai quinze ans, il ne me reste plus que deux ans.

« Cette peur de perdre un de nos enfants est constante. Je ne peux pas ne pas être inquiet. En plus, les règles vont changer cette année. J'ai peur de te perdre Aidan… »

Ses yeux se mouillent de larmes et il me prend dans ses bras. C'est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. C'est l'homme le plus calme et attentionné que je n'ai jamais connu. Il ferait tout pour moi, comme moi j'aurai tout fait pour lui.

« Tu ressembles tant à ton père… Il aurait été fier de toi aujourd'hui. »

En regardant ses photos, je sens me regarder dans un miroir. Grand, beau, bien formé, avec un visage arrondi, de beaux yeux verts et une chevelure brune, avec une mèche qui monte en l'air. Mon grand-père me dit qu'il était aussi calme et sensible que moi. La seule chose qui nous différencie est le courage, il a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver celle d'une autre personne. Je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable. Je sais très peu sur mes parents, on m'en parle très peu. Ils faisaient partie des personnes qui se sont révoltées contre le gouvernement. Cela leur a couté leur vie.

Après un court silence, nous nous sommes remis à déjeuner. Je mange ce que mon grand-père m'a préparé, je remarque qu'on a de moins en moins de réserves.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'hymne du Capitole. Le rétroprojecteur s'allume sans aucune prévention. Un écran géant apparait devant nous. Il provient du Capitole, chaque maison en possède un. On voit le présentateur des Jeux, Donald Miller, annonçant le président qui a une déclaration à faire. Il s'attarde sur quelques détails insignifiants avant de laisser la parole à celui-ci.

Une vue splendide sur tout le Capitole apparue. On voit une grande foule colorés, pleine de citoyens de la capitale, tous différents les uns des autres, devant le Palais de Justice. C'est ici que le président fait ses discours et ses déclarations. On entend pleins d'applaudissements et de cris. C'est un homme de quarante ans qui apparait sur l'estrade, le Président Swayne. Je me rappelle encore de sa venue au district il y a trois ans. C'était au Palais de Justice, il nous a fait un discours sur le respect des lois. C'est lui qui est à l'origine des Hunger Games. Il n'est pas encore très âgé, il est grand et bien formé avec un visage assez terrifiant. Ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés, sa bouche rieuse, et sa mâchoire carré. Ce qui attire mon attention, c'est ses yeux d'une lueur brillante. On dirait des perles. Il m'effraie. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ces détails et l'écoute prononcer son discours de sa forte voix :

« Panem ! C'est la vingt-cinquième année des Hunger Games. Il a été écrit, dans le Traité de Trahison, que tous les vingt-cinq ans, aura lieu une édition spéciale des Jeux. Les Jeux de l'Expiation ! Cette année, nous nous préparons à tenir notre première édition. »

Il le dit, d'une façon très oratoire. Un petit garçon, habillé en or apporte une boite noire. Il l'ouvre délicatement et attrape une enveloppe, frappée du nombre vingt-cinq, puis l'ouvre et annonce solennellement :

« Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district devra tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteront »

Il lâche un petit sourire, et l'écran se dissipe. Nous restons figés, immobiles, abasourdis par cette annonce. Je ne connaissais pas cette règle, mon grand-père non plus. Elle me perturbe, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je dois rester confiant, il n'y a pas de raisons pour lesquelles je sois élu. Mon grand-père me prend encore une fois dans ses bras. Il fixe un point précis, tout comme moi. Je me dirige vers la porte, j'ai besoin de prendre de l'air frais. Je sors de la maison, regardant le ciel. Aujourd'hui les rues sont plus calmes que d'habitude. Je passe par la Grande Place, puis par la Plaine, qui est le bidonville du village. C'est la partie la pauvre du district, ici se trouve aussi le Marché Noir qui est beaucoup visité.

J'arrive enfin dans la petite forêt, un des mes endroits favoris, se situant à plusieurs kilomètres du village. Cet endroit est encore autorisé. Plus loin, se trouvent les zones de travail où nous n'avons plus le droit de pénétrer. J'arrive devant la cascade qui se fond dans une grande rivière, elle vient des montagnes enroulant nos forêts. Je me laisse tomber sur une des roches, puis pose ma main dans l'eau. Les bruits de la cascade et du vent me rendent calme. Après un certain moment, une main se pose sur moi.

«Salut Aidan.»

C'est Kaye, mon meilleur ami. Je le salue de ma part, il savait bien qu'il allait me trouver ici. Son corps se pose à coté du mien, je me redresse assez rapidement. On commence à parler de l'annonce d'il y a quelques heures. Lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais néanmoins il reste confiant. Nous partageons nos pensées, nos doutes. Nous sommes ouvert l'un à l'autre, c'est un ami d'enfance. C'est la personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux après mon grand-père, surement parce que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Il est discret mais assez confiant. Il est aussi très ambitieux, il ne cherche pas de problèmes inutiles. Ses cheveux châtains-lisses se rapprochent aux miens, tout comme ses yeux verts.

«Je pense que les habitants vont surement voter pour des personnes qui pourraient ramener notre district à la victoire ou pour des personnes jugés comme "inutiles". Très peu de chances qu'on soit choisi.»

Il a plutôt raison, y a t-il des raisons pour que je sois choisi ? Je ne pense pas. Et si oui, pourquoi serait-ce moi ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon grand-père et moi rentrons du vote. Nous avons choisi des personnes au hasard, je ne voulais pas désigner quelqu'un pour la mort, personne ne le mérite. J'ai quelques doutes, je n'ai encore jamais eu aussi peur avant une Moisson. Je n'arrive pas à manger, bien qu'il me répète qu'il faut que je prenne des forces. Je décide d'accepter, je dois profiter des réserves qui nous restent. Mon estomac se noue de fur à mesure que le départ approche. Aujourd'hui soir, nous devrons embarquer le train, pour que le matin nous soyons arrivés au Palais de Justice. C'est là-bas que se déroulent habituellement les Moissons. Le voyage sera épuisant mais au fond, j'espère que ce ne sera pas mon dernier.

Mon grand-père m'a laissé quelques vêtements qui appartenaient à mon père. Je suis un peu gêné de les porter, mais ils me plaisent. Je n'oublie pas mon bracelet qui devra me porter chance. Je rejoins mon grand-père qui prépare un sac pour le voyage. Je tremble à de devoir quitter notre petite maison. Le premier train sera dans bientôt, nous ne devons pas le rater. Nous sortons en silence et nous rendons à la gare. On arrive sur la Grande Place puis entrons dans la station. Elle est très ancienne, elle était ici avant même la guerre. On note nos noms, puis vérifie le contenu de nos sacs. On n'a pas besoin de payer, il s'agit de la Moisson on est tous obligé d'y assister. Le voyage sera plus léger à supporter car il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde.

Nous apercevons le premier train arrivé et nous décidons d'y monter. On s'installe dans une pièce, on devra se contenter de quelques fauteuils cette nuit. Le bruit de la cloche retentit et le train démarre. Il commence à légèrement accélérer. Je me pose près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir encore profiter des paysages. Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment, près l'un de l'autre. Demain, nous serons déjà arrivés. Plus nous nous rapprochons, plus je sens mon cœur battre vite. On est au pied d'une montagne entourée d'un lac.

Le train rentre dans un tunnel et moi je me pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon grand-père. Ça me réconforte, être près de lui me rend plus sûr pour demain. Il prend ses mains et les enroule autour de moi, comme quand j'étais petit. Il n'y a que lui pour faire des gestes comme ça. Mes yeux se ferment lentement et je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

Je sens de légers clappements sur mon épaule. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, mon grand-père m'informe que nous allons bientôt arriver. Je me lève, et remarque que de nouveaux passagers ont embarqué le train. Il y avait surement une station pendant le trajet. Nous arrivons sur la gare qui est pleine de gens. Nous descendons et nous dirigeons immédiatement vers la sortie afin de ne pas nous perdre.

On suit les gens qui se dirigent tous vers le Palais de Justice. Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup au Capitole. On voit de grandes pelouses rectangulaires et partout des affiches avec l'Expiation. Nous avançons droit devant nous jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant le Palais. C'est un bâtiment très grand en forme de demi-cercle dont l'estrade se trouve au milieu de celui-ci.

La place principale est déjà noire de monde. J'embrasse mon grand-père, et me range dans le secteur réservé aux garçons de quinze ans. Je cherche Kaye et le trouve à quelques personnes de moi. Je me pose près de lui, puis je lui lâche un léger sourire. J'essaye de porter mon attention sur les vainqueurs assis sur l'estrade. Il y en a que deux, une femme et un homme. Je ne fais particulièrement jamais attention aux vainqueurs, mais je sais qu'un d'entre eux sera normalement mentor cette année.

L'hymne de Panem retentit. Je vois le maire du district monter sur l'estrade, assourdit par la musique. Il se pose devant le micro et fait son discours habituel. La même vidéo qui passe chaque année nous est montrée. Enfin, l'hôtesse de notre district Sierra Erga, arrive sur l'estrade. C'est sa première année, elle a l'air beaucoup moins extravagante que ses précédentes. Elle est de couleur mâte, avec de cheveux très courts. Elle porte un masque doré cachant la moitié de son visage. Elle est vêtue d'une robe métallique, très courte et porte de hautes chaussures. Elle tapote délicatement le micro, avant de commencer son discours. Elle est plutôt calme pour une hôtesse. Elle prononce enfin la devise des jeux : «Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ». Je remarque deux grosses urnes en verre, situées chacune d'un côté, habituellement remplies de petits papiers. Cette année, il n'y en a qu'un seul dans chaque boule.

« Il est temps de découvrir les élus, qui représenteront le District Sept, aux vingt-cinquième Hunger Games. On commence par les femmes... »

Je remarque que son accent n'est pas le même que celui des autres hôtesses, sa voix est douce et calme. Elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers sa gauche et plonge sa main dans l'urne. J'entends à peine Sierra prononcer le prénom du tribut féminin. Mais elle le répète : « Annabeth Kennedy ». Je me retourne et vois une grande brune souriante se diriger vers l'estrade. Elle a l'air satisfaite d'être élue. Les habitants l'applaudissent, et elle s'approche puis monte fièrement sur la scène. Elle sourit et salue la foule. Sierra attrape sa main, et lui demande :

« Bonjour Annabeth, quel âgé as-tu ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans, et je vais gagner l'Expiation !

-Quel courage. Mesdames messieurs, je vous présente l'heureuse élue du District Sept, Annabeth Kennedy. »

Ses grands yeux gris sont d'une lueur incroyable, elle se sent fière. Sierra la laisse seule pour aller chercher le petit papier qui désignera le tribut garçon. Elle le prend, déplie, et lis le nom. Je sens une lueur paniquée qui s'empare de mes yeux et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Elle répète le prénom « Aidan Broken». J'entends pleins d'applaudissements, des cris de joie. Beaucoup sont soulagés de ne pas être élus, d'autre sont plus réservés.

Je me sens vide, bouleversé. Je ne ressens plus aucune émotions. Elle a bel et bien prononcer mon prénom. Je remarque Kaye paniqué près de moi. Les Pacificateurs m'ont repéré et arrivent près de moi. Il ne veut pas me lâcher mais je me laisse entrainer par les gardes. On m'escorte dans l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade. Je monte les marches et attrape la main que me tend Sierra.

« Aidan, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai... j'ai quinze ans.

- Voici notre deuxième tribut. Applaudissons-les encore une fois! Annabeth et Aidan du District Sept.»

Je cherche mon grand-père, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Je ne vois que la foule nous applaudir. Je suis élu, je n'y crois pas. Je me pose de nombreuses questions. Je prends de profondes inspirations. Je vois mon visage sur un des panneaux, j'ai l'air troublé. Je décide d'adresser un léger sourire, mais il ne doit ressembler à rien. Sierra nous demande de nous serrer les main. Je tends ma main vers celle d'Annabeth. Elle est rassurée, contente d'avoir été choisie. Je voudrais bien croire son geste amicale. On nous sépare et fait rentrer dans le bâtiment, les portes se fermant derrière nous sur les applaudissements.

Je suis enfermé dans une grande pièce, séparé de tout. J'attends à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir. Je ne pleure pas, je juge cela comme inutile. Je suis plutôt dégouté et déçu. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. Je ne cherche pas de réponses à mon élection. J'entends la porte s'ouvrire. C'est mon grand-père, il se lance sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, comme il l'a fait dans le train. Lui aussi il est troublé, son état est encore pire que le mien. Ses yeux se mouillent mais je m'empêche de pleurer.

«Grand-père, si je ne reviendrai pas, je voulais juste tenir à ce que tu saches que... je t'aime. Je ne m'imagine pas sans toi.

-Aidan... N'oublies pas, même si tu ne me reverras peut-être plus, je serai toujours près de toi. On ne peut pas nous séparer, j'ai déjà assez perdu dans ma vie. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre et je te promets que malgré ce qui se passera dans l'arène, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Sois fort, ne te laisse pas changer. N'oublies pas que tous les autres ont eux aussi une vie, une histoire, une famille, un passé.»

Un pacificateur apparait dans la salle, mon grand-père me reprit une dernière fois dans ses bras et me dit «Je serai toujours près de toi». Je n'oublierai pas ces mots, jusqu'à la dernière minute de ma vie. Il s'est fait entrainé puis son visage disparue. Je m'assois sur le canapé, une larme coule sur ma joue. Quelqu'un d'autre rentre dans la pièce, c'est Kaye. Il est triste, ses yeux sont rouges et son visage déformédes larmes. Il m'encourage à gagner, je le remercie. Je lui dit qu'il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il me sourit puis me prend dans ses longs bras. A peine nous nous sommes séparés qu'un pacificateur rentre dans la salle et le fait sortir. Plus personne viendra me voir.

On me fait descendre pour m'emmener dans la gare. Annabeth est toujours aussi contente, je pense qu'elle a quand même eu plus de visiteurs que moi. On nous emmène dans la gare pour nous faire monter dans le train qui nous emmènera au Capitole. Je reste silencieux, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Ce que je vis n'est pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité.


	3. Chapitre 3

Nous sommes dans le train depuis un certain temps. Plus nous nous éloignons, plus mon esprit se vide. Le train est vraiment impressionnant. Il roule sur des ponts d'où sortent de l'eau, à une vitesse incroyable. On ne le sens même pas. Il possède plus de quatre wagons, rien que pour nous. Le lendemain, nous serons déjà arrivés au Capitole, mais la majorité du voyage se fera au district. Ça me réjouis car je vais encore pouvoir profiter des paysages.

On est dans une salle luxueusement meublée, fauteuils et canapés en velours, table en acajou et de la nourriture que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. La moitié des objets est faite en cristal et les immenses vitres nous donnent une incroyable vue sur le district. Je suis posé en face d'Annabeth, nous nous ne parlons pas. Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, cette fille me perturbe. Ses grands yeux gris se posent sur mon regard, cela me déstabilise.

Je vois Sierra entrer dans la salle par une porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement. Elle nous invite à manger, j'accepte poliment et m'installe en face d'elle. Annabeth s'assoit près de moi, j'écarte donc discrètement ma chaise. Sierra nous accueille d'une manière très chaleureuse, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit venue nous rejoindre. Elle commence à nous proposer des tas de chose à déguster, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Mais moi j'attends avec impatience le moment de découvrir l'identité de notre mentor, il va sûrement bientôt arriver. Après avoir fini de manger, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois une femme se poser près de la table. Elle a des yeux foncés, des cheveux roux mi- longs qui s'arrêtent aux épaules. Elle s'intéresse à Annabeth, puis ensuite à moi.

« Je suis Angela, votre mentor. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur des détails insignifiants, soyez à mon écoute et je vais essayer de vous aider. »

Puis elle sort de la pièce, assez courte sa visite. A première vue, elle a l'air d'une femme assez autoritaire. Je me demande si elle vraiment la volonté de nous aider. Sierra me propose d'aller me rafraîchir. Elle m'accompagne à mon compartiment, aussi élégant que les autres pièces, puis me quitte me laissant seul dans la chambre.

Je me lève et vais sous la douche. J'appuie au hasard sur quelques boutons et me retrouve sous un jet d'eau glacé à la senteur écœurante. Je sors en vitesse et me sèche très rapidement pour pouvoir mettre de nouvelles affaires. Je retrousse habituellement les manches de mon haut, puis remets mon bracelet. Je le serre fort pour qu'il soit attaché à moi, c'est mon seul souvenir.

Je décide de me rendre dans le dernier wagon depuis lequel se plonge une vue panoramique sur tous les endroits par lesquelles nous passons. Je veux encore profiter de ces magnifiques paysages, que je ne reverrai sûrement plus. Mon regard se perd dans les montagnes entourées de nuages, nous sommes en hauteur. Je remarque Sierra qui se tient derrière moi, elle est près de la porte. Elle me demande si elle ne me dérange pas, je lui réponds sympathiquement.

«Je vois que t'apprécies beaucoup ces paysages.

-Oui, tout ceci va me manquer. Ils sont magnifiques. Cela me permet de... m'évader.

-Nous avons tous nos moyens pour oublier des moments durs.»

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle m'invite à rejoindre les autres pour regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson. Je décide de la suivre, je préfère ne pas rater l'émission. J'arrive dans la pièce et vois Angela et Annabeth déjà assises. Elle semble énervée, elle me reproche d'être venu en retard.

« J'espère que c'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, on commence sans toi.» me dit-elle

Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire et m'installe près d'elles. Elle a déjà commencer à renseigner Annabeth, elle ne plaisantait donc pas. Elle nous demande si nous voulons être conseillés ensemble ou séparément. On n'hésite pas à choisir la première proposition, ne vaut mieux pas perdre de temps. Elle accepte notre réponse puis commence son discours.

« Cette année sera différente des autres, il s'agit d'une Expiation. Ce ne sont pas des Jeux ordinaires, tout va changer. Les règles, le Haut Juge et l'Arène. Pour commencer, je voulais parler du vote. Connaissez-vous la cause de votre élection ?»

Annabeth lui répond que c'est ce qu'elle le voulait, elle a toujours voulu participer aux Jeux. Elle se sent capable de les gagner, c'est donc pourquoi elle essayait de convaincre les gens de voter pour elle. Sa réponse me dégoute, elle veut découvrir la cruauté des Jeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un enfant d'un district pauvre puisse se porter volontaire aux Jeux. Ils sont censés d'être une punition pour nous tous, pourtant elle est motivée d'y participer. Elle les prends comme un moyen de se divertir.

« En dehors des carrières, ce sont les tributs de notre district qui ont le plus grand avantage dans les Jeux. Non seulement on possède de l'expérience dans le domaine des arènes, car on est habitué aux environnements brutaux, mais on montre une habileté exceptionnelle en armes comme la hache ou d'autres outils de coupe. C'est grâce à ces aptitudes que le District Sept a connu deux vainqueurs. »

Puis elle se tourne vers moi et commence à m'interroger. Je lui réponds que je n'ai aucune idée. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je n'ai toujours pas trouver de réponse.

«J'ai su que tu as obtenu très peu de votes, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un hasard que tu soies élu. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons, ça devait tomber sur quelqu'un.»

Sa réponse a l'air vraisemblable. Moi et mon grand-père nous avions votés pour des personnes choisies au hasard, comme les autres habitants. J'ai du être le plus choisi, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Mais une idée me vient dans la tête. Beaucoup de gens du village savent que mon grand-père fabrique des armes, c'est peut-être la cause de mon élection.

L'hymne du Capitole retentit et l'écran apparaît devant nous. Edgar Miller, le frère jumeau de Donald Miller, le deuxième présentateur des Jeux, nous informe sur le programmes des jours à venir. Il dit ses paroles habituelles, puis viennent les scènes des différentes Moissons. Angela nous conseille d'être attentif, et de retenir le plus de visages possible.

Dans le District Un, ce sont une belle brune joufflues et un garçon musclé, tous les deux de mon âge. Dans le Deux, c'est une grande fille de dix-huit ans de couleur matte et une grande brute au regard dur du même âge que sa partenaire qui sont élus. Angela nous a dit de nous méfier d'eux.

Dans le Trois, une rousse plus jeune que moi et un grand garçon très fin avec des lunettes ont été choisis. Dans le Quatre, ce sont des blonds de seize ans. Eux aussi ont l'air dangereux. Arrive ceux du Cinq et Six. Ce sont des jumeaux de dix-sept ans qui sont choisis.

Arrive enfin notre Moisson. Annabeth sourit à bout de champs. J'ai tout de même l'air assez sûr de moi grâce à mon léger sourire que j'ai adressé aux caméras, je m'en réjouis. Mais à côté de ma rivale, j'ai l'air d'un petit garçon affolé.

Je ne retiens plus le reste des tributs, j'aurais quatre jours pour bien les observer. Nous allons nous installer pour le dîner. Je commence et le finis en silence, pendant que ma partenaire parle de ses nombreuses capacités. Je découvre qu'elle utilise très bien la hache, comme chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Mais elle arrive à l'utiliser au combat, ce qui est différent de couper des arbres. Je me lève discrètement mais Angela m'arrête et me demande de me rassoir. Je l'écoute sans protester.

«Et toi, tu sais faire quoi ?»

J'hésite pendant un long moment. Dois-je lui dévoiler mes capacités ? C'est mon mentor, je dois lui faire confiance. Mon sort dépend d'elle.

«Mon grand-père construit des armes, ça m'a permit à d'apprendre utiliser un arc. Je me débrouille, plutôt bien même. Sinon, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres talents.»

Elle hoche la tête puis me laisse partir. Je retourne dans mon compartiment, le cœur serré par le manque de chez moi. J'ai envie de pleurer mais j'ai promis à mon grand-père d'être fort. Je décide d'aller me coucher. Je suis vraiment à bout de mes limites, je m'endors profondément.

Je suis secoué par Sierra le lendemain matin. Elle est habillée de manière différente aujourd'hui : elle porte un court costume encore une fois métallique mais argenté, avec un gant de la même matière. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est son œil recouvert par une matière métallique. Hier c'était son masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Elle me prie de me lever, nous allons bientôt arriver à notre destination.

Je grommelle quelques mots incompréhensibles mais me décide de lever. Je me rince soigneusement le visage et m'habille de façon ordinaire. Angela s'acharne sur ma porte et je me dépêche de sortir. Je me laisse accompagner jusqu'au salon et m'installe pour déjeuner. Angela nous informe sur notre programme.

« En début d'après-midi nous arriverons au Capitole. Demain aura lieu le grand défilé car tous les tributs ne seront pas encore arrivés aujourd'hui.»

J'espère que mon styliste sera à la hauteur, je ne me vois pas parader en tenue d'arbre. Mes pensées sont interrompues par les paroles de Sierra, nous arrivons au Capitole. On passe par un immense lac placé devant de nombreux bâtiments. Nous entrons dans un profond tunnel et Sierra nous place devant une porte qui permet de monter sur le toit, c'est-à dire le balcon du train.

Il ralentit et nous montons sur le balcon. On aperçoit une foule colorés composée de citoyens qui crient, nous acclament, nous embrassent. Je les salue de la main et sourit de toutes mes dents à la foule. Le train s'arrête soudainement et on nous invite à descendre. Les gens s'approchent, veulent nous toucher, hurlent nos noms. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel vacarme, et je résiste à l'envie de me boucher les oreilles. Néanmoins, entendre ces personnes m'acclamer me rends euphorique. On nous a fait un grand passage pour nous faire monter dans de grandes voitures.

Je me rappelle des paroles de mon grand-père, de ne pas me laisser changer. Sous ce magnifique endroit, se cache des personnes cruelles. Elles se contentent de notre sort et nous acclament pour cela. Je viens que d'arriver et pourtant le Capitole arrive déjà à troubler mes pensées. Je dois résister.


	4. Chapitre 4

Nous venons de sortir de cette immense gare. De l'arrière, elle a l'air encore plus grande. On nous a séparés dans deux voitures différentes. Par les petites fenêtres j'observe le Capitole, et ce que je découvre est de plus en plus surprenant. On voit partout ces immenses bâtiments beiges, entourés de toutes ces montagnes. Nous passons par les plus grandes places, dont certaines je reconnais des transmissions. On entend encore les habitants nous acclamer, leurs réactions sont bizarres et étranges. Ils sont tous différents les uns des autres.

Nous arrivons à notre destination, je sors entourés de gardes et je remarque Annabeth, qui me dépasse presque d'une tête. J'ai très peu de chances contre elle, les miennes sont limitées. Nous sommes face à un des plus grands bâtiments au Capitole, mesurant plus de 250 mètres. On remarque une grande entrée, et un ascenseur qui sorte de celle-ci et qui parcoure tout le milieu de la construction. Angela nous presse et y entrons. Elle nous dit « Voici votre nouvelle maison ». Ce n'est pas ma maison, plutôt une prison. Nous allons héberger ici pendant cinq jours. Le mur de l'entrée se trouve à 100 mètres de nous, c'est à cette hauteur que commencent les appartements. Le hall est en pierre très chère, à la manière du Capitole. Sierra nous rejoins et nous montons dans l'ascenseur. Il est vitré, nous avons une vue sur tout le Capitole. On se situe en face du Palais de Justice, c'est jusqu'à cet endroit que nous allons parader demain, devant tout Panem. On passera par la grande place, entourée de fontaines et d'autres sculptures. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas déguisés en arbre comme les tributs des autres années, mais Sierra me rassure que cette année, les stylistes seront beaucoup plus expérimentés et vont beaucoup plus s'appliquer. C'est l'année d'Expiation quand même, ils pourront se faire reconnaitre par les citoyens si leur tenue sera à la hauteur. On monte jusqu'à l'étage destiné à nous, soit le 7.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je reste bouche bée tellement l'appartement est luxueux et moderne. Tout est en cristal et pierre grise. Le salon comporte aussi la salle à manger située sur une plateforme. Je décide d'aller visiter mon compartiment. Je passe par plusieurs couloirs, très larges, comportant des photos d'anciens Jeux, vainqueurs du district… Je rentre dans une belle chambre, tapissée et très bien décorée. La salle de bain est pierrée, comportant une douche encore plus difficile à déchiffrer que celle du train. Il y a un petit coin dans la pièce, une fenêtre avec un canapé collé contre le mur. La vue de celle-ci me dégoute, elle est pas comme celle de mon district. Mais elle reste impressionnante. Le soleil se couche, je décide d'aller me changer. Je mets des vêtements très confortable, sans oublié mon bracelet. Je repense à mon grand-père, à ma maison, mon district. Cette nuit sera dure, la première et la plus difficile. J'entends des pas. Quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre, c'est Annabeth.

« Salut ! Pas trop de découvertes pour une journée ? c'est la première fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole de manière sympathique.

-Pas vraiment… Plutôt dégouté.

-Angela nous appelle pour le dîner. Tu sais, elle ne veut pas qu'on soit en retard.

-Ok j'arrive. »

Je sors rapidement, ne vaut mieux pas énerver Angela. Je remarque une petite fontaine, descendante sur le mur. Elle émet un son agréable, ressemblant à celui de la cascade où j'allais me baigner au district. Je rejoins Sierra qui est déjà installée, elle nous invite à manger. Ensuite Annabeth et Angela nous rejoignent. Elle nous demande notre avis sur le Capitole, je ne dis rien. Sierra me comprend, elle sait que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce sujet. Notre mentor nous annonce quelques informations sur le reste de la semaine.

« Vous êtes libres pour le reste de la soirée, moi je devrai aller au banquet pour tous les mentors et juges. Il y aura aussi des sponsors, je vais vérifier votre situation, mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles. Demain sera une journée très chargée. Vous irez au centre de transformation. On vous prépara pour la Parade. Vos stylistes je les connais, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas mauvais » ça me rassure, j'espère juste que je me reconnaitrai demain après tous ces changements. « Les trois prochains jours seront réservés aux entrainements. Je vous en parle après. Le quatrième sera le jour des évaluations, vous obtiendrez chacun une note selon les talents que vous présenterez devant les juges et sponsors. Ça aussi je le laisse pour un autre jour. Puis le dernier sera le jour des interviews, la dernière partie de votre chemin au Capitole. Ça sera une très importante étape, c'est à ce moment que vous allez devoir le plus vous appliquer, c'est la dernière chance de se faire remarquer. » Selon moi, la plus importante étape sont les évaluations, c'est là que les sponsors choisissent leurs favoris. Mais je reste silencieux, je ne veux pas la déranger. Ensuite, Angela nous a conseillé sur les entrainements.

« Je vous ai dit de bien observer les autres tributs durant ces trois jours et de ne pas montrer vos talents. Plus en saurez sur eux, mieux ça sera. Mais ne soyez pas bêtes, tous les autres feront la même chose que vous. Ils ne montreront pas leurs capacités. C'est donc pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous allez pouvoir les piéger. Aidan, tu sais quand même utiliser une hache ?

-Pas vraiment, je vous ai dit que je suis nul par rapport aux autres du district.

-Oui, à ceux du district. Mais tu connais les bases ! Tu leur feras croire que tu sais la manier, ils ne douteront de rien.

-Ouais, je vais essayer. Dans l'arène ils penseront que je vais vouloir me lancer immédiatement sur la hache alors que je vais pouvoir m'emparer de l'arc.

-T'as tout compris. Et toi Annabeth, ils ont surement déjà tous remarqué que tu es fière et sure de toi. C'est donc pourquoi tu n'hésiteras pas à montrer ce que tu sais faire. Ils voudront tous de toi et Aidan le laisseront tranquille. »

Je suis soulagé par le fait qu'elle ait pensé à nous, mais un peu ridiculisé par ces phrases. Je la trouve arrogante et irrespectueuse mais attentionnée. Elle tient à notre survie.

« Vous vous entrainerez aux ateliers de combat, c'est un atelier aussi important que ceux de la survie.

-Je ne sais pas me battre. lui lançais-je. Je ne suis pas assez brutal, je me ferai massacrer.

-Eh, tu feras ce que je dis ! Au moins connaitre les bases du combat !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Aidan, elle ne t'obligera pas à te battre, juste apprendre quelques mouvements. me dit Sierra.

-De toutes façons, si tu ne seras pas brutal, tu n'auras aucune chance de survivre.

-Je n'ai pas l'attention de tuer. lui dis-je. En tout cas, pas pour mon plaisir.

-Haha, on verra dans l'arène. me dit Angela. Tu ne vas même pas remarquer ton changement de comportement tellement tu penseras à ta survie ! Les autres ne couteront plus rien pour toi. Tu vas te défouler sur eux comme sur des cibles. »

Je ne lui ai rien répondu, je n'avais pas l'intention. Je me suis promis que je ne ferai aucun mal à personne sauf s'il s'agira de ma sécurité. Angela nous quitte et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers notre compartiment. Je décide de dormir en sous-vêtements, trop fatigué pour trouver de nouvelles affaires. Je pense à mon passé, j'ai très mal au ventre. Je ressens une sensation bizarre montée en moi. Je vais tout perdre bientôt. Je pleure, un bon moment. J'ai peur et suis traumatisé. Je m'endors après toutes ces larmes versées sur mes draps.

Je suis devant tout le Capitole, sur le toit du bâtiment. Tous ces habitants m'encouragent, m'acclament. Ils veulent que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un spectacle, cruel. Je pose un pied dans le vide, je vois toute cette ville éclairée par toutes ces lumières. Je plonge dans le vide. Je tombe de plus en plus vite et les applaudissements croissent de mêmes. Je vais bientôt m'écraser, m'enfoncer dans le sol. Je me réveille avant le choc. Je pousse un léger cri. Je suis plein de sueur, je prends de profondes inspirations.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. C'est un garde, il me dit de rester comme je suis. Il va surement m'emmener au centre. Je me sens gêné, je n'ai que des sous-vêtements sur moi. Mais il me presse. Je remarque qu'on entend plein de cris dehors, les derniers districts viennent surement d'arriver. Je mange très rapidement mon déjeuner et nous descendons à l'un des premiers étages. Je n'ai rencontré personne à mon chemin, je suis soulagé. On entre dans ce que j'appelle le centre de « remise en beauté ». Je remarque le garçon du Un, arrivant au même temps que moi, nous sommes les premiers. Il me lance un petit sourire méfiant, c'est un carrière. On nous place à côté. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, mais beaucoup plus musclé. Et moi qui appréciais mon corps… Il est très bien formé, a de petits yeux, des cheveux courts légèrement bouclés, des petites boucles mêmes. Il a un beau visage, plus bronzé que le mien, mais ce n'est pas sa première transformation. Ils sont habitués au Un de prendre soin d'eux. Moi je suis plus naturel, et je préfère. Six personnes rentrent et se divisent vers chacun d'entre nous. Ce sont toutes des femmes, elles s'occuperont de nous. Les miennes sont identiques, mêmes traits, formes. On dirait des humains de glace, leur peau est transparente, elles ont des cheveux blancs et un costume cristallisé. Les trois qui s'occupent de mon voisin l'appellent Andrew. Elles nous demandent de nous déshabiller… Je leur demande si c'est nécessaire, elles disent oui. Heureusement que je ne suis pas avec une fille, je n'aurais pas voulu. Mon voisin leur obéit comme si rien n'était. Je décide donc de faire de même, j'enlève mon bas. Après tout, on est entre gars, on n'a rien à cacher. Je regarde mon voisin qui lui regards vers le bas. Il me lâche un sourire pour me mettre mal à l'aise, il n'arrive pas, je lui réponds avec un hochement de tête. On rigole, je ne sais pas pourquoi, plutôt bizarre.

Elles posent nos corps nus sur une table métallique et la séance commence. Elles me lavent, m'appliquent des tonnes de produits à la senteur nauséabonde. Je reste silencieux au long de cette séance, plutôt douloureuse. J'écoute leurs stupides conversations, elles me font rires car leurs sujets sont complétements insensés. Ils me rincent, coupent un peu les cheveux. Après deux heures de souffrance, elles m'annoncent que mon styliste ne tardera pas à venir. Mon voisin est encore allongé. Une porte derrière moi s'ouvre, et on me dit d'y rentrer. Je m'assois sur une table similaire à l'autre. J'attends plusieurs minutes avant que la personne rentre.

C'est un homme qui apparait sous mes yeux. Il a surement moins de trente ans. Il est grand et bien formé. Il est habillé d'une façon plus simple que je pensais : un pull blanc un peu flottant avec un t-shirt moulant blanc, un bandeau, des pantalons serrés, et de basses chaussures élégantes. Il a des cheveux blonds courts et un beau visage bronzé, avec des yeux bleus qui ressortent. C'est mon styliste.

« Salut Aidan, moi c'est Ian. Je suis ton styliste.

-Bonjour, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis ravi. il me serre la main et continue. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je suis désolé pour toi, c'est horrible que tu sois ici.

-Merci…

-Tu as vraiment une beauté particulière, typique à un garçon du Sept. Tu es très beau, on va utiliser ton côté naturel pour la Parade, on va te représenter toi et pas une personne sous un masque. »

Il me fait penser à une personne qui ne vient pas de notre époque, mais de l'Antiquité. Un dieu peut-être. Je m'en rappelle de ces moments où mon grand-père m'apprenait l'histoire, il est très éduqué par rapport aux autres. Nous, on nous apprend plus ça à l'école, c'est interdit. En tout cas, il a l'air si sympa et simple. Je ne doute pas de ses capacités.

« Donc, Aidan, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert pendant la séance. me sourit-il

-Haha, non ça va. Je ne suis juste pas habitué.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Désolé Aidan, mais je dois te demander de te lever. J'ai besoins de quelques mesures pour finir ton costume. »

Je viens de me rappeler que je suis sans vêtements, mais bizarrement je ne me sens plus mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas gêné devant lui, ça ne me dérange pas.

« Pas de problèmes. lui dis-je

-Pour la première qu'on ne se plaint pas. me sourit-il. C'est courageux. Je vais essayer de te toucher le moins possible.

-Non, c'est bon. Je suis détendu. Il s'agit du costume, il doit être parfait.

-Haha, en tout cas, tu me facilites la tache ! »

Il tourne autour de moi et prends des mesures. Il complimente mon corps. On a en même temps discuté, pendant deux heures presque.

« Merci Aidan ! Tiens, met ce bas. me dit-il. T'en as surement assez. Je pense que mon idée va t'aller à merveille.

-Tu penses ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déguisé en arbre !

-Rassurant ! »

C'est une personne formidable, à part Sierra, c'est la seule personne proche à laquelle je m'attache. Je lui fais confiance. Les trois assistantes sont rentrées et il leur dicte des consignes. Puis il me laisse entre leurs mains glacés. « Je reviens bientôt, je vais voir Kira, ma sœur jumelle. Elle s'occupe de ta compagne. » Je me regarde dans le miroir, et mon visage a l'air beaucoup plus propre et soigné. Mes cheveux sont plus doux, mais à part, il n'y pas de grands changements.

Il arrive après une bonne heure et me dis « Prêt à découvrir ton costume ? ».


	5. Chapitre 5

On m'invite à rejoindre les autres tributs dans la salle de départ. On descend avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol. J'aperçois Annabeth habillée de la même manière que moi. Elle est très belle, elle se tient à côté du char. Elle est accompagnée de la sœur jumelle d'Ian, Kira. C'est maintenant que je remarque la ressemblance, elle a de long cheveux blond bouclés avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle est aussi gentille que lui.

« Vous êtes magnifiques dis-donc ! nous dit Sierra »

On lui remercie, mais je n'entends plus la suite de sa phrase car les cris de la foule ne cessent de croitre. Je sens le stress monter en moi, mes jambes tremblent encore plus que pendant la Moisson. Je prends de profondes inspirations et expirations, un frisson me parcourt mon corps. Nos stylistes nous donnent plusieurs conseils.

« Restez surtout convaincant le long de la Parade, n'arrêtez pas de sourire et saluer le public. Ils vont adorer ! »

Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant le début de la Parade. Ian ajuste ma tenue et corrige quelques fautes. Il améliore aussi plusieurs détails. Je lui demande d'où il a eu l'idée de faire cette tenue.

« A vrai dire, je me suis inspiré de toi pour réaliser ce costume.

-Moi ? Mais comment ça ?

-J'ai rencontré Sierra et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup intéressé et j'ai donc utilisé cet élément pour faire ta tenue. Tu comprendras pendant la Parade. »

Je suis surpris mais aussi touché. Angela arrive et félicite nos stylistes pour ces tenues. Mais elle doit toujours rajouter quelque chose qui nous décourage « J'ai vu les autres tributs et je ne pense pas que vous allez vous faire le plus remarquer. ». D'ailleurs, je remarque qu'il n'y a que les tributs des districts impairs, je comprends alors que les autres sortiront d'un autre endroit. Ils ont même préparé une chorégraphie cette année pour la Parade. On entend une voix qui nous invite à monter sur les chars. Sierra nous précipite « Ca va bientôt commencer ! ». Je vois les autres stylistes qui sautent de joie à l'idée de montrer leurs nouvelles créations. Ian reste calme et me dit « N'oublie pas, reste convaincant. ». Angela nous fait un signe peu encourageant.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant nous et les cris s'engouffrent dans la salle. Il y règne un tel vacarme que j'envie les tributs du Onze qui sont au fond de la salle. L'hymne du Capitole retentit et je vois ensuite le premier char s'avancer dans l'immense allée bordée par des gradins craquant sous l'immensité de la foule. « Soyez convaincant » je me répète. Les chars avancent jusqu'à que notre tour arrive et nous pénétrons sur l'allée. On est au milieu d'une grande place, celle que j'observais hier de l'ascenseur. A plusieurs centaines mètres de nous, se dresse le Palais de Justice. On voit des hommes, alignés sur les bords des gradins, tous identiques, frappant sur des tambours au rythme de l'hymne. Les fontaines sont en marche et on voit partout des pancartes rouges avec le nombre vingt-cinq.

Les yeux des habitants du Capitole s'agrandissent à notre vue, ils doivent être surpris… On porte des sortes de voile très long qui volent à cause de la vitesse du char. Annabeth portent une robe et moi une combinaison sans de manches. Nos costumes sont d'une couleur floue, plutôt du blanc. Sur eux, il y a des paillettes argentées qui forment des fleurs, plantes… tous ceux qui représentent la nature. Au fur à mesure qu'on avance, elles s'enlèvent et volent derrière nous, ce qui créer un magnifique passage. C'est à peine que quand elles se sont toutes enlevées, que je comprends le sens du costume. Les couleurs deviennent un mélange de bleu, vert, blanc, jaune… les couleurs des paysages de mon district.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et salue le public. Ils nous acclament, ce sont des gens tellement naïfs. Ils nous lancent des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Mais je m'aperçois qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir de belles tenues. Ceux du Six, qui sont à plusieurs mètres de nous, ont des costumes métalliques, enroulant tout leur corps, sauf leurs visages. Sur leur dos, se dresse une lumière bleue située entre deux cornes. Ils sont déguisés en hovercraft. Une idée banale, mais les costumes sont plus qu'impressionnant.

On va bientôt arriver devant le Palais, on passe entre le dernier rang des gradins, et des affiches de tous les tributs apparaissent au-dessus de nos têtes. Le char s'arrête ensuite dans le demi-cercle qui clôt l'allée. Je n'ose pas regarder derrière moi, je garde le regard fixé sur le balcon d'où le président Swayne prononcera son discours. A côté de nous, arrive le char du District Huit et les tributs illuminés sont graves et ont l'air d'avoir peur. Lorsque le dernier s'arrête, la foule se met à crier lorsque le président apparait. Il est entouré de sa troupe et de ses conseillers, il ouvre ses bras comme pour prendre la foule dans ses bras puis commence son discours. Il y rappelle la défaite des rebelles, l'importance du Capitole et bien sûr, des Hunger Games. Il nous félicite, et souhaite bonne chance « Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ». Il a l'air grave, mais je remarque que la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève quelque fois, mais très légèrement, comme s'il se fichait de son public.

A la fin de son monologue, le public se lève et l'acclame, fier de son dirigeant. Ses yeux reptile fixe les tributs, les uns après les autres, puis remercie la foule une dernière fois avant de se retirer. « Panem aujourd'hui, Panem demain, Panem toujours ! ». Il est louche mais me fait froid dans le dos. Annabeth se penche légèrement vers moi et me souffle :

« Il est génial, non ? On dirait qu'il se fou complètement de notre sort. On va lui ressembler dans l'arène. »

Je ne réponds rien, terrifié par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je sais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer, mais de là à dire que cet homme est exemplaire !

Sierra, Angela et nos stylistes nous attendent devant l'ascenseur. Ils nous félicitent :

« Vous avez été incroyables !

-Bravo ! Vous avez surement attiré la sympathie des sponsors. »

Nous y entrons et montons dans notre appartement. Ian m'accompagne dans ma chambre pour m'aider à retirer mon costume.

« Encore une fois félicitations Aidan ! Vous avez fait tous ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Je dois te remercier pour ce costume, il était juste… incroyable. Merci beaucoup !

-De rien, c'est mon devoir. il le range dans un grand sac en plastique.

-Tu vas en faire quoi maintenant ?

-Il sera surement mis en enchère ou dans un musée. »

Donc ma seule trace au Capitole sera gravée dans un musée… Après, plus personne ne se rappellera de mon prénom, juste de ma tenue.

« Ian, j'ai encore une question.

-Je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi le Sept cette année ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais plutôt connu au Capitole et plus on s'occupe d'un bon district, plus la popularité augmente.

-Bonne question. Tu vois, avant je m'occupais habituellement du Quatre ou Deux. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ces tributs n'avaient pas besoin de moi, leur capacités et leur origine étaient suffisantes pour gagner les Jeux. C'est donc pourquoi maintenant je m'occupe de districts plus pauvres, mon aide leur sera beaucoup plus utile. »

Ces mots m'ont fait sourire, c'est une si belle personne. J'ai une grande chance d'être tombé sur lui. Il me donne de nouvelles affaires et me tend quelque chose.

« Tiens, je l'ai tenu pour toi. il ouvre sa main et je vois le bracelet de mon grand-père. Pendant la séance de transformation, l'équipe voulait le jeter, mais j'ai pensé que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. »

Je lui remercie du fond du cœur, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon district. Il me prend dans ses bras. Même si je le connais que depuis que quelques heures, je me suis déjà beaucoup attaché à lui. Il me dit de les rejoindre.

« On va faire toast »me sourit-il

Je me rends quelques instants après dans le salon et m'assoie à table. Nous sommes tous réunis. Ils nous ont probablement attendus, leurs assiettes sont vides. Après cette journée, je suis mort de faim. Mais néanmoins, je me sens fier. Nous nous sommes fait remarquer par les habitants et nos chances de gagner ont augmenté. Je mange autant que mon estomac me le permet, puis on m'invite à m'assoir sur le canapé pour regarder la retransmission de la parade. Je plie mes bras et m'assois à coté de Sierra. Elle me sourit, et je remarque encore une fois qu'elle cache son œil gauche avec un masque doré. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle reste mystérieuse… Elle est habillé presque de la même manière qu'hier.

Donald et Rufus Miller, les deux jumeaux apparaissent sur l'écran. Ils sont aussi excités que les autres habitants. Ils disent plusieurs plaisanteries avant que la Parade commence. Les tributs sont magnifiques. Ceux du Un, Andrew et sa partenaire dont je viens d'apprendre le prénom, Clara, portent des tenues brillantes, en diamant. Il expose ses muscles et elle sa beauté. Elle est très belle, très très belle. Elle a une peau bronzée, un visage arrondi et des yeux marron. Ses cheveux sont longs et bruns, légèrement bouclés aux pointes. Ils seront des adversaires redoutables, malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge que moi. Je remarque qu'on porte tous une robe et un costume, peut-être que ça a été imposé pour cette année. Ceux du Deux, la grande métisse et le colosse de dix-huit ans, portent des costumes de gladiateurs. Arrive ceux du Trois, dont les costumes possèdent des câbles électriques, et Quatre, qui ont des tenues bleues très courtes, enroulés de filet. Eux aussi sont impressionnants. Ceux du Cinq, ont des costumes lumineux, au couleur du Soleil. Les tributs du Six ont surement été les plus impressionnants, leurs tenues étaient très futuristes. Arrive notre tour, je suis bien content d'être originaire du Sept, nous sommes resplendissants. Ça fait longtemps que notre district n'a pas connu de si beaux costumes. Ceux du Huit, paradent dans des costumes rouges de cirque, et les tributs du Neuf, avec des tenues ridicules. Je me plains de leur sort. Après ceux du Dix, avec des costumes en cuir, et ceux du Onze. Leurs tenues sont pour une fois très belles, ils portent de longs costumes blancs, avec des feuilles sur leurs cheveux. La Parade se finit avec ceux du Douze. De la poussière sort de leurs costumes, ça fait moche et sale, mais c'est mieux que l'année dernière où ils étaient nus.

L'émission se termine, mais je ne retiens plus rien. Notre équipe nous dresse un toast, on me donne un verre de champagne, quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Le gout me plait, mais je m'abstiens sur un seul verre.

« On doit vous laisser, on a un tas de choses à régler pour vous deux. » nous disent nos stylistes. Ils sont tous rentrer dans leur chambre, Angela, avant de rejoindre la sienne me dit.

« Ne te familiarise pas trop avec lui, tu vas le faire souffrir. »

Elle me parlait d'Ian. Je pense avoir compris pourquoi elle est si froide avec nous. Durant toutes ces années, elles a du surement s'attacher à beaucoup de tributs. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas pu survivre, et chacune de ces morts elle la vivait comme un échec. Elle ne veut pas nous commémorer. Elle a déjà assez souffert.

Je reste assis sur le canapé, attendant quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je suis seul, dans le noir, et bien qu'étant fatigué, je ne veux pas dormir. Je préfère profiter de mes derniers jours de répit. Demain commenceront les entrainements, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. On nous a déjà donné quelques conseils, mais je reste craintif. J'espère que je ne me ferai pas d'ennemis durant ces trois prochains jours.


	6. Chapitre 6

Quelque chose me caresse la joue, je cligne lentement des yeux, me réveillant. Le tissu du canapé est trempé de mes larmes, et mes joues sont recouvertes d'une croute salée. Un visage apparait devant moi, je me relève rapidement. Ses yeux bleus me fixent chaleureusement et sa douce voix résonne.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es exténué. Je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé.

-Non… Il faut que je reste, pour toi… marmonne-je

-Je t'aime Aidan.

-Moi aussi grand-père. »

Je me lève en poussant un léger cri. Je suis dans mon lit, l'immense fenêtre de la chambre empêche les rayons de soleil d'entrer. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'aurai tant voulu revoir son visage, je me tourne et retourne plusieurs fois dans mon lit, il n'est pas là.

Je me lève et prends une douche apaisante, et enfile l'ensemble d'entrainement, composé d'un pantalon noir blanc moulant et d'un débardeur assorti, et des chaussures très légères et fines. Le numéro sept est cousu sur mon dos. Je me rends dans le salon, et m'assoie à table près d'Annabeth qui est habillée de la même manière que moi. J'ai les boules au ventre à la pensée de découvrir de quoi sont capables les autres tributs.

« Prenez en compte tous les conseils que je vous ai donné. Faites les piéger et restez attentifs. nous dit Angela. Juste, au début je vous ai dit de vous faire des alliés. Oubliez tout ça, restez seuls et ne vous familiarisez pas avec aucun d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi ? lui demande-je

-Tu ne le feras pas et c'est tout, compris ? »

Je reste silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après avoir regardé une énième la parade, Angela nous appelle pour nous prévenir que nous descendons. Je la rejoins avec ma partenaire, puis elle presse le bouton le plus bas. J'entends Sierra me souhaiter bonne chance, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une immense salle grise, il y a partout pleins de petites pièces. Je remarque le grand balcon destiné pour le Haut Juge, les sponsors et d'autres juges. J'essaye de le deviner, mais je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre. Nous rejoignons le cercle à moitié complet avec les autres tributs. Lorsqu'ils sont tous arrivés, l'instructrice apparait et nous donnes les consignes pour ces prochains jours. Je les écoute attentivement, il ne faut pas se battre avec les autres et éviter de se blesser. Nous devons être aussi ponctuels pour le repas. Elle nous conseille aussi de ne pas sous-estimer les ateliers de survie. Ensuite, elle nous laisse nous divaguer.

On se disperse tous dans la grande salle, chacun se dirigeant vers un autre atelier. Je passe par un mur qui contient des armes à coupe, je remarque une hache. Angela m'a conseillé de l'utiliser pour piéger les autres, mais pour l'instant je préfère essayer de nouvelles choses. Je décide d'apprendre à faire du feu. L'instructeur est un homme âgé très patient car il me répète sans cesse les astuces à chaque fois que j'échoue. Le petit roux du Huit est aussi dans le même atelier que moi, lui aussi fait de son mieux pour allumer une étincelle. Je vois qu'il est triste, je lui lance un léger sourire mais son visage reste neutre. Il a encore plus peur que moi, je plains son sort, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas mieux placé que lui. Après un certain temps, je commence à maitriser le feu. Lorsque la première flamme a jailli, j'ai presque sauté de joie. Le feu est primordial dans les Jeux, surtout s'il s'agit d'une Arène froide. Il nous chauffe et permet de cuire les aliments. Mais Angela nous a cependant averti de ne pas en allumer en pleine nuit lorsqu'on est seul et en fuite, même si je le savais déjà, car il permet de nous faire repérer très facilement à cause de la fumée et la lumière qu'il produit.

Après avoir appris d'autres techniques de survie, j'entends des bruits forts et brutaux qui sont émis du milieu de la salle. Je précipite alors mon regard sur les carrières, il faut que je commence à observer les autres tributs.

Je remarque Clara, la fille du Un avec les longs cheveux bruns et un très beau visage arrondi et bronzé, qui se bat avec un instructeur. Elle maitrise l'épée à la perfection et son agilité au combat m'impressionne. Elle esquive tous les coups de manière très rapide et ses cheveux volent dans l'air. Elle est terrifiante, elle pousse de forts cris qui captent l'attention des autres tributs. Je vois aussi son partenaire, Andrew, qui se tient devant la salle d'hologramme. Celle-ci permet de s'entrainer au lancer. Je le vois avec plus de trois lances, dont chacune se plante dans les cibles. Je ne le voyais pas aussi terrifiant lorsque nous étions dans le centre de Transformation.

Un grand colosse se met à côté de lui, il est très musclé, il fait deux fois ma taille, et son terrible regard se pose sur mes yeux. C'est Luke, le tribut masculin du Deux. Il est géant et il a de courts cheveux noirs posés sur son teint pâle. Il se retourne en lançant plusieurs couteaux sur les hologrammes. Il est encore plus rapide qu'Andrew. Il ne manque jamais sa cible.

Je me tourne vers un atelier, je préfère m'éloigner d'eux. Je résume que Clara est douée à l'épée, Andrew au lancer d'armes, et que Luke affectionne tout particulièrement les couteaux. Ils sont surement tous aussi doués au corps à corps, auquel Angela m'a aussi conseillé de m'entrainer. J'observerai le reste des carrières plus tard.

Les autres tributs s'entrainent essentiellement à la course d'obstacle, ou au lancer d'armes. Je passe par une rangée de mannequin, j'aperçois plusieurs arcs. J'aurai tant voulu en prendre un et tirer une seule flèche, mais non, pas encore. Je dois rester discret. Je décide de prendre une lance et je me place à côté du gars du Douze. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Thomas, et qu'il a seize ans. Il est musclé et il a un visage carré avec des yeux marron. Je le vois avec un disque dans la main. L'instructeur veut lui expliquer quelque chose, mais il lance son arme avant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Elle tranche la tête du mannequin. J'ouvre grands les yeux, d'une telle distance il a réussi à trancher un mannequin. Je me demande comment il a su apprendre à manier des disques dans le Douze. Mais je me dis que c'est comme moi avec l'arc. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui faire face.

Une alarme sonne dans la salle, elle nous indique de nous rendre dans le self. Je suis les autres tributs, j'entre dans une grande salle grise, où plusieurs tables sont installées. Je repère les jumeaux du Six, ceux qui étaient les plus impressionnants pendant la Parade. Ils se tiennent toujours ensemble, on remarque le respect mutuel qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Je m'assoie sur une table isolée, comme la plupart des autres tributs. Seuls les carrières sont regroupés. Je remarque qu'ils sont que cinq, il manque une personne. C'est la blonde du Quatre, elle est assise sur une autre table. Elle a surement refusé de faire alliance avec eux, je me demande pourquoi. Pourtant son partenaire de district reste avec eux. On les entend rire sur toute la salle, leurs cris m'agacent. Ils parlent des anciens Jeux, ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts le nom des tributs des années précédentes, alors que je n'ai même pas retenu ceux de cette année. Ils connaissent tous les vainqueurs et la manière dont ils ont gagné. En même temps, c'est assez logique, car ces tributs ont le nombre le plus important de vainqueurs dans leurs districts respectifs.

Je mange tranquillement mon repas, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se pose sur la table. Je lève la tête et aperçois une personne posée en face de moi. Il a une peau de couleur métis, de grands yeux marron et un visage drôlement sympa.

« Salut, je suis Sean. District Neuf. me dit-il.

-Aidan, District Sept. »

Il pose son plateau et me donne la main. Je sursaute, ce n'est pas une main normale que j'aperçois, mais une main métallique.

« Ah désolé, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Non, non. C'est rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. lui réponds-je

-Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'assieds à coté de toi ? me demande-t-il timidement

-Non, t'inquiètes pas. »

Je n'allai pas le virer quand même, cette table n'est pas destinée à moi. De plus, sa présence ne me dérangeait . On a parlé pendant un bon moment.

« Vous aviez été impressionnants pendant la parade toi et ta partenaire ! me lance-t-il

-Merci, ça me rassure. Mais toi je m'en rappelle plus vraiment…

-Normale, mon styliste n'a vraiment rien fait d'extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas eu de chance contrairement à toi. »

On parle aussi pendant un moment des autres tributs, principalement des carrières.

« Tu as vu celle du Deux. me demande-t-il

-Pas encore, pourquoi ?

-Elle est… bizarre. Enfin, elle n'est pas normale. Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. »

Il me parle aussi de la blonde du Quatre, Heidi qui s'est isolée des carrières, et d'Annabeth. D'ailleurs, il faut que je la vois en action. De ma part, je lui parle du reste des carrières et de Thomas, celui du Douze qui utilise le disque.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit, et nous nous levons pour retourner nous entrainer. Toute l'après-midi, Sean reste avec moi. Il est plutôt sympathique, calme et doux, tout comme moi. Au bout d'un certain moment, il m'a demandé la question que je craignais.

« Tu es doué dans quelque chose de spécial ? »

Que dois-je lui répondre ? Je me répète les mots d'Angela « tu vas pouvoir les piéger». Je me tourne vers le mur avec les armes à coupe. Je hoche la tête et lui réponds.

« Bien sûr. Je sais utiliser… la hache.

-Evidemment, tu viens du district 7. me sourit-il

-Ouais, et toi ?

-Pas vraiment… Enfin, si.»

Je me sens bizarre, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir. Mais il s'agit des Jeux, on ne sait pas si on doit faire confiance. Angela m'a bien dit de ne pas me familiariser avec d'autres tributs. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Nous sommes essentiellement restés sur les ateliers de survie.

« On va voir de quoi ta partenaire est capable. me lance-t-il »

Je tourne mes yeux, et je remarque Annabeth se diriger vers la petite salle d'hologramme avec une hache dans la main. Je vais enfin découvrir les capacités de ma partenaire, on va voir de quoi elle est capable. Elle se tient calme, au milieu de la salle. Elle ouvre ses yeux et me lance un sourire moqueur, pour trancher la tête d'un premier hologramme se trouvant derrière elle. Elle tourne sur elle-même pour planter son arme dans le cœur d'un autre, puis saute par celui-ci pour lancer sa hache vers le dernier. Elle se retourne vers nous et nous sourit, puis s'humecte ses lèvres. Je suis bluffé par sa rapidité et son agilité au combat. Elle avait un rythme précis, formant un sublime et dangereux ballet. Elle s'approche à moi, puis me lance :

« Alors, tu penses pouvoir me surpasser ? je lui fronce les sourcils

-Retourne t'entrainer, tes menaces sont inutiles.

-Haha ! Crois pas, tu ne sortiras pas vivant avec ton petit copain. Je m'en chargerai. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-elle venue m'agresser, mais je m'en fiche. Je vais devoir lui prouver que je suis aussi bon qu'elle. Je dois arrêter de me décourager, je peux gagner ! Ce n'est pas en pleurant que je survivrai. Je sais faire des choses que d'autres ne savent pas. Je suis même avantagé ! Je dois croire en moi, ne pas me laisser faire.

Le reste de la journée, je me suis entrainé seul à l'escalade. Sean est parti dans son coin, il n'a surement pas envie de dévoiler toutes ses astuces. Mais cela me met mal à l'aise, il cache quelque chose de puissant pour ne pas pouvoir le dévoiler. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas paru doué dans l'utilisation des armes.

J'ai d'ailleurs observé la fille du Deux, Sarah, celle dont me parlait Sean. C'est une métisse, avec des cheveux bouclés assez courts, un grand front et des yeux petits et marron. Ce qu'elle a présenté, m'a simplement laissé… bouche-bée. Elle s'est battu contre un instructeur, il n'est pas sorti vivant. D'un moment à l'autre, elle devenu plus brutale qu'une bête sauvage. Elle poussait des cries féroces en plantant ses griffes dans la peau de l'instructeur. Ses coups étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ceux d'Annabeth. Elle a déformé tout son visage, sans pitié. Si les gardes ne l'aurait pas arrêté, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Sean avait raison, elle est vraiment étrange. Son arme c'est son corps, elle n'a besoin de rien d'autres.

Le dernier des carrières, Eric, du district Quatre, utilise un filet et une fine dague. Il me fait penser à Luke, mais en plus jeune et blond. Heidi, la belle blonde de Quatre reste discrète et distante des carrières, alors qu'elle devrait faire partie de leur groupe. Elle a surement refusé de faire alliance avec eux. Elle s'est peut-être mise en danger, refuser une telle alliance pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur son sort dans l'Arène. Elle utilise essentiellement des lances, mais elle a surement d'autres capacités qu'elle ne veut pas dévoiler.

Le soir, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je salue Sean et me rends dans l'ascenseur. Je m'écarte d'Annabeth, et m'approche de Sierra qui nous salue chaleureusement. Arrivés dans notre compartiment, elle nous demande ce que nous avons appris. Elle veut connaitre tous les détails.

« Je me suis entrainé à la hache, comme tu me l'as conseillé. raconte Annabeth. J'ai d'ailleurs impressionné plusieurs tributs comme celui du Dix. Il est très fort, il peut être la plus grande menace dans l'Arène ! »

Je ne vois pas de qui elle parle, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

« Ok, et toi Aidan ?

-J'ai plutôt observé les autres tributs aujourd'hui au lieu de m'entrainer au combat. Les plus remarquables ont été les carrières et celui du Douze.

-Ok, demain tu t'entraines au corps à corps et commences à utiliser la hache. Impressionne-les ! »

C'est ce que je vais faire, je dois arrêter de me sous-estimer et montrer de quoi je suis capable.


End file.
